dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Carcharodontosaurus
General Statistics *Name: saharicus *Name Meaning: Shark-tooth Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 12-13 meters (39-43 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: Allosauroidea --> Carcharodontosauridae *Place Found: Egypt, Morocco, Niger *Describer: Stromer, 1931 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Technique: 400 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 5th - 6th Edition; English & Taiwanese Series 1; Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Counter Type (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) *Arcade Nickname/Catchcopy: **Japanese: 地上の食い鮫 **Taiwanese: 陸地上的食人鯊 *Card Rarity: Sliver Availability *Japanese **5th Edition **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (005-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (005-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (082-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 2nd Edition (005-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (005-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Fire's Egg (EGG-001/002/005-竜) **Gekizan 1st Edition (004-竜; Counter Type) *English **3rd Edition (New; 005-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (005-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (005-Dino; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (007-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (005-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (005-Dino; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 005-竜; Defense Type) **4th Edition (005-竜; Defense Type) **2008 Special Edition (007-竜; Defense Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (005-竜; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (005-竜; Blitz Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (Defense Type) **Non-sale Fire's Egg Carcharodontosaurus Card 2.png|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Limited Edition) Carcharodontosaurus Card 4.png|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition+) Carcharodontosaurus Card 7.png|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Carcharodontosaurus Card 6.png|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Carcharodontosaurus Card 8.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Japanese 5th Edition) Carcharodontosaurus Card 5.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Carcharodontosaurus Card 3.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) CarcharodontoTai2008.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) CarcharodontoTaiS23rd.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) CarcharodontoTaiS23rdback.jpg|Backflip of Carcharodontosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Rex Owen (D-Team), Gavro (Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Episodes Appeared: Rubble Trouble, Carnival of Chaos, The Third Cosmos Stone *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry (with Ace) *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Carcharodontosaurus Move Cards ;Fire Cannon :Carcharodontosaurus shoots a ball of fire from its mouth that explodes on impact! The first Carcharodontosaurus casually used this Move many times, damaging the Great Wall of China in the process. TCG Carcharodontosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-011/020, DKCG-001/160 *Card Rarity: Common (DKPM), Gold Rare (DKCG) *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Carcharodontosaurus *Abilities: ;Bite (DKCG) :When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. ;Figure Ability (DKPM) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. Instead of attacking with this Dinosaur, you can remove its figure to look at your opponent's hand. Carfigurecard.JPG|Carcharodontosaurus TCG card (DKPM, meant for gameplay with plastic figure) Mad Carcharodontosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-003/100, DKTB-092/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. Carcharodontosaurus-Mad TCG Card 2-Collosal.png|Mad Carcharodontosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Chinese Carcharodontosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTA-003/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Abilities: ;4 :Neither player can Dino Slash level 4 or below Dinosaurs. Anime Dinosaur King Its card was activated with its Move Card near the Great Wall of China by a forest fire in Rubble Trouble. It was the first wild dinosaur whose card was activated along with a Move Card. It first fought against Terry, and was nearly defeated by Neck Crusher, but was later aided by Ace and defeated Terry with a 1-2 punch of Cyclone and Fire Cannon. However, it turned on Ace, forcing him to defeat it with Cyclone as it began to use Fire Cannon, making the attack explode in its mouth. His cards were claimed by Max and given to Rex. Carnival of Chaos featured a pair of Carcharodontosaurus in the Alpha Gang's amusement park, attached to walk and spin around one of the rides. Due to being unfed, their control devices malfunctioned and they got loose like the rest of the dinosaurs, but were returned to their cards by the actions of chibi Chomp, Ace, and Paris knocking the devices off. Mesozoic Meltdown In The Third Cosmos Stone, Gavro summoned another Carcharodontosaurus in Ancient China to fight against Tank when they were looking for the Purple Cosmos Stone, but she knocked it into a wall. It was given Spectral Armor alongside Sheer's Lanzhousaurus, and proceeded to fight Tank again, nearly defeated her, but she used her Element Booster and eventually overpowered and defeated it with Ultimate Earth. Its card was reclaimed by Max. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: サメのような歯を持っているためこの名前がついた。大形の肉食恐竜だ。 **Taiwanese: 由於有著像鯊魚一樣的牙齒，故有此名，是大型的肉食恐龍。 *It is the first sliver rarity Fire Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Torvosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Alioramus and Yangchuanosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Fire's Egg card. *Along with Anchiceratops, Carcharodontosaurus is the only dinosaur to appear in both series in the same place (Carcharodontosaurus was in China, Anchiceratops was in Paris). *The Alpha Gang have a horrendously difficult time trying to pronounce its name. The D-Team and Gavro, however, have no trouble at all. **Some of the Alpha Gang's mispronunciations were: "Care-, Curry-, Cara-dinosaurus" (Ed), "Cara-orthodonto-saurus" (Zander), "Cara-cora-donka-dinka-saurus", and "you ugly, big-headed, short-armed dinosaur with the name that nobody can pronounce" (both Ursula). Gallery Carcharo nagoya.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus on NagoyaTV File:Carcharodontosaurus_chibi_by_Ibarber.jpg|© Ibarber File:Carcharodontosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus skeleton image7.jpg|Clean artwork for the Carcharodontosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Carcararide.PNG|Carcharodontosaurus spinning a ride at Alpha Gang's theme park Carcararide2.PNG|Hungry Carcharodontosaurus at Alpha Gang's theme park Category:D-Team Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang